This invention relates to a three-wheeled stroller and particularly to a foldable three-wheeled stroller.
Foldable strollers with four wheels are known in the art. FIG. 1A and 1B show a foldable three-wheeled stroller which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 397,688 filed by the applicant of the present invention now U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,728. The stroller can be folded by turning the front fork member rearward to place the front wheel between the rear wheels. However, it has been found that the stroller is unsatisfactory because the size of the stroller does not decrease sufficiently when folded.